


I never saw you coming

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Platonic Romance, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa has first-hand experience with Amy's tuck-in method.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never saw you coming

**Author's Note:**

> Currently a one-shot, but pondering more. If there is more, it will be explicit. Ahem.
> 
> I swear to God there is a song with a line referring to the bed being made up tight, but for the life of me (and Google) I cannot find it. While my brain searches, have a temporary Taylor Swift lyric for the title.

"Damn, you're efficient," Rosa blurts when Amy opens the door to her apartment, already changed into a freaking ridiculous robe reminiscent of only the most unhip of abuelas and with her hair down in a just-brushed poof.

Amy furrows her brow. "It's one of the virtues I cherish most about myself. Are you okay?"

"My car won't start."

"Oh!" If possible, Amy perks up further. "I can… I have jumper cables around here, somewhere." Amy spins around, groping carefully along the nearest shelf of creepy old people knick-knacks where there is obviously no jumper cables. It's cute.

"It's okay. I can sleep here." Hell, it's something Rosa had considered anyway, a few hours ago. The sort of thought that runs through your mind after dinner and before dessert. This, however, is one hundred percent coincidence, despite occurring after a surprisingly excellent first date. They got buzzed-but-not-drunk on hard cider and agreed that food turned out better when someone else did the cooking. "Figure it out in the morning, when it isn't pitch black and like, negative twelve."

"Actually, it's only 25 degrees Fahrenheit, but um. Yes. You can stay. I have blankets!" As if she's just realizing that they are still standing in the doorway, Amy fumbles backwards, making room for Rosa to step back into the (warm, thank God) apartment. "I'll just make up the couch for you--"

"I wasn't gonna say anything but that couch is one night of rough sex away from splitting down the middle. Don't the springs bother you?"

As (briefly) anticipated, Amy turns a pretty color pink at the implication. "That's not happening tonight, though. I mean. That's not why you're here? Back here?"

"Gross, no. I wouldn't lie to you, Santiago. Especially not to get in your pants."

"Good." Amy pauses, watching Rosa plop down on her arm chair, almost immediately dropping her jacket over the arm and toeing off her boots. She looks comfortable, which makes Amy turn pink again, but for a good reason this time. "But you don't want to sleep on the couch? That's what you were suggesting?"

Rosa shrugs. "If you're okay with sharing the bed, I think we'd both prefer it. I'm not gonna ask you to give up your spot for me, or spend the night getting an unwanted spinal adjustment, but I'm, yeah, I'm not real keen on camping out here myself." Rosa frowns, though to be fair that is the expression she makes most of the time. "Maybe we should jump my car. This is weird."

"No!" Amy yelps. She even reaches out as if to stop Rosa in her tracks, though she's still lounging in the chair. "We can… sleep together. Platonically." She retreats, now standing awkwardly, shifting her bare feet. "People on dates do that."

"People who are dating do that," Rosa agrees. "But seriously. I wasn't thinking. I can totally go. You're uncomfortable."

"I'm just… I wasn't expecting to see you again tonight. I was gonna shower, and read over some briefs, and maybe have another cider cause I'm a little buzzed -- not drunk, I mean, wound up --" Amy is wringing her hands, so Rosa reaches up to still them with her own. "I was gonna think about kissing you more, but now you're here, and I think that's a little unethical."

Rosa squeezes her hands but doesn't reveal anything, facially. "I was thinking about kissing you, until I figured out my engine wasn't gonna turn over. And then I thought about kissing you while I waited for you to come to the door." She tilts her head. "I could think about kissing you now."

Amy pinks again. "I suppose if the thinking is mutual, and welcomed by both parties present…"

"Yeah, you've got the go-ahead there, Santiago." Rosa leans forward, shifting her balance, then stands, shorter without her boots. "And you can still do those things, if you don't mind me being passed out in your bed while the showering and briefing and fantasizing takes place. I'm bushed."

Amy blinks a few times, then looks down at the space between them. When she speaks, she does so quietly. "I don't mind. You can borrow some PJs, if you want."

"Probably rude to come naked to a platonic sleep over."

No pink this time. Progress. "I think I'd like it more if we saved that. Not that I haven't _seen_ you, like, in the locker room, but,"

"Hey," Rosa smiles and runs her fingers down Amy's arm. "Naked time is sexy time. Got it."

They move toward the bedroom, Amy flicking off lights on the way, darting off to the kitchen to grab a bottle before settling her free hand at the small of Rosa's back to guide her. It's nice. "I sleep on the left side," Amy says, and it's easy, then, for Rosa to stop in her tracks and turn to kiss her. 

Amy tastes faintly of Chinese food, mildly of apples and alcohol, and mostly of _Amy_. She's soft, even caught off guard like this, sighing into the kiss. Rosa cups her face, dragging her thumb across Amy's cheek. She wants to say something clever or sexy about _just giving you a little taste to make the fantasizing go easier_ but the bravado gets tangled up somewhere in her chest and Rosa just pulls back and smiles. "You mentioned PJs?"

"Yep!" The heat in Amy's cheeks this time isn't from embarrassment, and it's somehow hotter than every other time Rosa's made Amy blush tonight. "Hang on, I'll let you get changed and then I'll tuck you in."

She's off to her closet and back before Rosa can start to undo the button on her pants. "Okay," Amy announces, and then deliberately turns around to smooth the sheets of her bed. Rosa strips quickly and puts on the mildly uncomfortable pajamas -- boxers and a t-shirt worn utterly soft. Not what she expected. 

"I'm done," Rosa says, surprised when her voice comes out more gravelly than usual. If it weren't Amy, she might have snuck up on her, sliding a hand over her eyes. Or teased her with a flash of nudity. But it _is_ Amy. It's… different.

Amy gives her a once-over, seemingly admiring her PJs on Rosa's body. She runs her hands through Rosa's hair in a practical but ( _Jesus_ ) sexy gesture. "One more kiss before we're… horizontal?"

"Platonic sleepover starts in three… two…" Rosa nudges into the kiss, body relaxing incrementally as Amy's arms fall from her shoulders to around her waist. They stay close for a few moments, kissing and sharing the same air. It is utterly casual, pressure-less, and building to nothing, at least not now, and Rosa's never been so turned on in her damn life. "Tuck me in?" she whispers finally.

And Amy does, extra tight.


End file.
